


No substitute

by Bluespirit



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-15
Updated: 2008-01-15
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No substitute

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The following story is a work of fiction. The characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. This fic is meant solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Notes:  
>  1\. I don't know if anyone has noticed but I haven't really been writing any detailed sex scenes in my fic lately. It's usually a fade-to-black or an after-the-deed moment. I just haven't been able to find the words. So, it was pretty surprising when I was reading about the [porn battle](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/344051.html?thread=15901427#t15901427) over at [](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/)**oxoniensis** 's lj & this popped into my head. It's just a snippet but it's honest to goodness (heh!) sex. ;-)  
>  2\. I took the prompt 'skill'.

John sucked in a breath as the slick silicone teased his hole. He shifted his hips hungrily, legs splaying open wider as the head of the dildo breached his body again, its unyielding bulk stretching and filling him as Rodney’s sure hand pressed it smoothly forward.

“Fuuuuck.” The air stuttered out of him in an almost panicked rush as Rodney hit his prostate, aim dead-on and certain as always.

John couldn’t see the dildo, the obscene garish pink of it hidden away between his thighs, but he didn’t care; he didn’t need to see that. Instead his eyes were fixed on Rodney’s face, watching as _Rodney_ stared - transfixed - at the place where John’s greedy ass was split around pounding fake flesh.

“Wha,” John swallowed, throat dry and aching. He wanted to know… needed…. “What do you see?”

Rodney looked up, a thousand emotions tumbling across the flush of his face in a smile. “You, John,” he murmured, hand twisting sharply - and John felt himself free-falling into the whiteout of release. “You look beautiful….”


End file.
